1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure for a double-sided light box, more particularly, to a structure for a double-sided light box capable of displaying advertisement from both sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior-art light box has a frame comprising a upper frame, a lower frame, a connecting plate and a positioning base, wherein the upper frame is a flat sheet of lid, having a pivot formed on one side, a positioning area formed between the pivot and the upper frame; the other side of the upper frame comprising a flat sheet having a trench; the lower frame having a container tank with an outer slot and a inner slot disposed on one side, the outer slot having a opening longer than the radial length of the pivot of the upper frame, the inner slot of the container tank having one end of the spring blade disposed within; the connecting plate being a flat sheet, having a tab extending from its one side; the positioning base being a L-shaped sheet with a plurality of through holes disposed on each side thereof, a protruding L-shaped base being disposed inside the L-shaped sheet, the protruding base having its one end connected to the positioning base through a fixed block and another movable end having a plurality of tabs disposed therein; the pivot of the upper frame being wedged to the outer slot of the lower frame and locked to the edge of outer slot of the lower frame through the connecting plate, while the tab of the connecting plate resting on the edge of outer slot of the lower frame, and the pivot of upper frame being fixedly held inside the outer slot of lower frame; another end of the spring blade being disposed in the trench of upper frame, two adjacent lower frames connecting to each other through a fixed block passing through the positioning base and the lower frames.
The main shortcoming of this implementation is that the light box frame can only provide single-sided advertisement display without two-way advertising capability.
Therefore, the above-mentioned devices present several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the above-described deficiency of prior-art light boxes, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed a structure for a double-sided light box.